ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jin Kazama
Jin Kazama is the main protagonist of Tekken series. He is Kazuya and Jun's son, who debuted in Tekken 3. Biography The Legacy of Jin Kazama *''Tekken 3 (1997-1998)'' *''Tekken Tag Tournament (1999-2000)'' *''Tekken 4 (2001-2002)'' **''Tekken Advance (2001-2002)'' *''Tekken 5 (2004-2005)'' *''Tekken 6 (2008-2009)'' *''Tekken 3D: Prime Edition (2012)'' *''Tekken Tag Tournament 2 (2011-2012)'' *''Tekken Revolution (2013)'' Appearance Jin Kazama is of Japanese ethnicity. He has black hair that spikes at the back of his head, similar to that of his father, Kazuya Mishima. He also sports fringes, like his mother. Jin is also notably muscular and toned, evidence of the many years of hard training. His resemblance to his father is so strong, that in early screen showings of Tekken 3 where his character was still unnamed, many fans speculated that he was a young version of Kazuya Mishima, specifically when he was in his early teen years (Tekken 3 and 4, due to their similarities). While Jin inherited his father's body structure, his face strongly resembles his mother's. One of Jin's most prominent aspects is the black mark on one of his arms, a mark that the Devil branded onto him. Jin has worn a great deal of outfits during the course of the Tekken series. The aforementioned outfits feature a flame motif, and, with the exception of a single outfit in Tekken 6, gloves or gauntlets. In Tekken 6, Jin also had alternative clothing, which was his CEO outfit. He also has another outfit in the Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion, which is black. Personality Jin's actions and surroundings fit the mold of a quintessential "tragic hero", excluding the lack of a tragic flaw as of Tekken 6. As with many tragedies, all of the major traumatic events that occur within the hero's life are beyond his control. First and foremost, there's the fact that his grandfather and father are two of the most evil and most ruthless individuals who've ever lived on the face of the earth. Secondly, his mother was cruelly and abruptly taken from him while he was still a teen. Third, he was betrayed by his grandfather, whom he trusted deeply. Fourth, the return of his great-grandfather, Jinpachi Mishima, has caused him to begin losing his internal struggle with the Devil within. Fifth, the appearance of Azazel prompts Jin to corrupt the Mishima Zaibatsu further just for the chance to face the beast and sacrifice himself to destroy it. Each of these occur to a helpless and unassuming Jin, who is simply doing what he can to set things right at every turn. Jin's personality ranges from calm to angry at various moments, and his words and actions hint toward the bitterness within. It is known, however, that he will help them if they need it, as Xiaoyu's Tekken 4 profile and Hwoarang's Tekken 4 ending have shown. Jin's disinterest in close relations probably results from the Devil Gene. As a result of his family's bloodline curse, Jin thinks that the people he loves will likely suffer, if he ever completely becomes brainwashed by the Devil Gene or become one with it like his father. In short, during Tekken 4, Jin planned to destroy his father and grandfather and then himself, dying without children. and to put an end to the Mishima curse once and for all. However, Jin could not go through it after defeating his two predecessors, so it's unknown if he has given up on this plan completely since he saw the image of his mother Jun. After the Tekken 4 scenario campaign, Raven found Jin in a desert in a half buried body. His tattoo is still visible on his arm, meaning that he is not free from the Devil Gene. Jin is mostly calm, but can become enraged should the moment of evil arise. At various moments in the series his words and actions hinted torwards bitterness and resentment as well (especially to his grandfather and father, Heihachi Mishima and Kazuya Mishima respectively). He also has one personality trait which is common with many Japanese action heroes: Once Jin's mind is focused in any particular direction, it is immensely difficult to get him to change or even notice the events and people around him. People close to him, including Hwoarang and Ling Xiaoyu, are always going to extremes to gain Jin's attention, and yet, he maintains an indifferent demeanor toward them. Despite that, Jin is a truly good person who avoids his friends for their own safety. However, he has a reason of his actions. In the events of Tekken 6, Jin uses his new position as the CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu to throw the world into chaos in hopes of a cure. Although his intentions are entirely benevolent, since he seeks to use this to awaken and then destroy a much greater threat, Azazel, believing that defeating this monster could help get rid of his curse, Jin might have destroyed countless people's property, ruined many lives and won lots of enemies through his actions. This may mean that Jin (no matter how painful it is for him) is willing to go out of his morals if that is what it takes to save the world. Theme Song Jin Kazama's theme is "Devil Within", a remix of his Tekken 3 theme from Tekken 5. Sprites Trivia Gallery Illustrations Renders Tekken_tag_tournament_2_jin_kazama.png|Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Tekken Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters from Japan Category:Masters of Karate Category:Human Characters Category:Demon Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Boss Characters Category:The Mishima Family Category:Soul Series Category:Secret Characters Category:Characters Who Debuted in 1997 Category:Devil Gene Users Category:Tekken 3 Characters Category:Tekken 4 Characters Category:Tekken Tag Tournament Characters Category:Tekken 3D: Prime Edition Characters Category:Tekken 6 Characters Category:Tekken Revolution Characters Category:Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Characters Category:Tekken 5 Characters Category:Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection Characters Category:Cruiserweight Characters